scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
VMV: At the Beginning (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of At the Beginning by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. Transcript: shanti clip lady hand clip morgana clip chloe clip mowgli clip hand clip darkwing duck clip papi clip larry and petunia love clip eggs and winnie love dance clip garfield and arlene love dance clip bob and Helen kisses clip burn and chet love clip carl and ellie love clip yin clip e b clip Diego and shira love clip peter and lois love clip Roger and blythe love clip atta kiss flik clip gnomeo and juliet kisses clip lem and neera kisses clip mumble and norma jean love clip homer and marge love clip orange and passion love clip jaune tom and mewette love clip puss and kitty love dance clip quike draw mcgraw and sylvia love clip yang and lina love clip flint and sam kisses clip yogi and cindy love clip gru and lucy love clip wall e and eve love clip hubie and marian kisses clip princess bubblegum and blue kises clip fin and roof hugs clip mike and cella kisses clip jack and sally love clip molly clip moses and miriam love clip valiant and nurse kisses clip oscar and bea love dance clip jonathan and mavis kisses clip Roger and Jessica love clip bambi an faline kisses clip lola and bugs kisses clip Dedicated to: CoolZDanethe5th KARDisney Jacob Allen Donovan Oliver Twilight Sparkle TheMichaelCityMaker ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd strongdrew941 Song: At The Beginning Song sung by: Donna Lewis & Richard Marx Song from: Anastasia Clips/years/companies: The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) Best Pals Hand Toons (@2013-2016) Darkwing Duck (@1991-1992 Disney) Beverly Hills Chihuahua (@2008 Disney) VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) Garfield's Fun Fest (@2008 Paws) The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) Turbo (@2013 Dreamworks) Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) Ice Age: Continental Drift (@2012 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) Family Guy (Deep Throats; @1999 20th Century Fox) Littlest Pet Shop (Blythe's Crush; @2012-2016 Hasbro) A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) Gnomeo and Juliet (@ 2011 Touchstone) Planet 51 (@2009 TriStar) Happy Feet (@2006 Warner Bros.) The Simpsons (Simpson and Delilah; @1989 20th Century Fox) The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Boys vs. Girls; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) Puss in Boots (@2011 Dreamworks) Wander Over Yonder (@2013-2016 Disney) Yogi's Treasure Hunt (The Return of El Kabong; @1985-1988 Hanna-Barbera) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) Adventure Time (Wizard Battle; @2010 Cartoon Network) Stoked (@2009-2013 Teletoon) Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney/Touchstone) Bubble Guppies (The Spring Chicken is Coming; @2011 Nickelodeon) The Prince of Egypt (@1998 Dreamworks) Valiant (@2005 Disney) Fish Hooks (Fish Prom; @2010-2014 Disney) Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) Who Framed Roger Rabbit (©1988 Disney/Touchstone) Bambi II (@2006 Disney) Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:At the Beginning Music Video Spoofs‎